good bye and good luck
by xxpatixx
Summary: a fruits basket and oban mix. girl name Aya lived with the sohmas and want to go see her dad who lfte her after her mother died.will she be able to find out why her dad left her? will she meet a new love? AyaxAikka i know bad summary plase read it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A\N Hi there it me again this is my second story that i write here so i hope you guys like this on. this is a mix of oban and fruits basket no i don't own oban or fruits basketAya_**

**_age:16  
has long black heir and brown eyes  
height:5'1  
After her mother die her dad put her i boating school were she meet yuki and Kyo who becomes like a family for her. she stay with them at their house every weekend and over the summer to thank them for their kindness she dose all the cleaning and cooking around the house. in her spear time she fix car along with Ceres and then they would races them in the illegal racers.  
Kyo  
Age:16 he has organ hair  
eye: color(whatever you want) is 5 inch teller then Aya. he hates Ceres for putting Aya live in danger every time they go race he has feeling for Aya but because of the family crust he cant show her his true feelings.(if you are a true fruits basket fan you would know what the curs is) he is also over prover of Aya.(by the way he turns into a cat)  
Don  
Age 39  
he is Aya's father who Manch a racing teams after Aya mother die he lift his only daughter in some boarding school and never look back at what could happen to her  
_**

**_yuki  
age same as Kyo and Aya. he is Kyo's twin bother they hate each other with a pa sen  
yuki has gray hair and cute blue eyes  
he is also crust his the "rat" in the family. the only time yuki and kyo work together is when they try to Proteus Aya. _**

_**Ceres  
Age:17  
high:5'3  
she is like Aya's older sister. they first met on Aya's first night at the boring school. when she sew Aya crying she had a strong feeling to prote and care for her.  
(there will be others but i'll talk about them later on)****story start **_

"mommy" cried out a little girl as she run into her mother's arm "How's my baby girl doing today?" her mother asked her as she picked her up and kiss her on the chick.

"am OK mommy. mommy can i go with you please." she bag her mother she smiled slightly and says

"you know i cant take you with me its too dangerous for a little girl... and you have to take care of your father for me. you know that he is a worry-wort." she said quickly when she saw Aya's sad face. "me a worry-writ. will i wouldn't be so worried if you would stop reaching." she hare her father say behind them they turn around and Aya holed her arms out to him. he take her away from her mother.

"you marred me so you dare with me. you know better then anyone-"

"that you will never change" Aya finish her mothers senate both of her parents laugh.

"time for you to teat drive the racer Kyoto." said one of the mechanist.

"I'll bee right there." she call out. she kiss Aya and her father she wave good bye as she left.

"lets go to the stains" her father said as he cares her away. 10 minutes later her mother was in the led.

"look daddy look! mommy is going to win." she yell out. at that vary minter her mothers star racer exploded. everyone went quit. she start to cry. and whisper "mommy don't leave me..."9 years later

"Hay Aya can you hand me that Rachel?" Ceres said as she work on the engine.

"OK sis just a minute." she said run to the tool box its been 9 years since her mother die and her father left her and even thought she haven't seen him for 8 years and she still has hope that he well come back to get her. well today was her 13th birthday and she was hoping that her father would come or call her to wish her a happy birthday. She picked up what she need form the tool box and walked back to Ceres.

"thanks.. so what are you doing today before the race?" she Asked

"i don't know the guys are privately going to make a party for me or something." Aya said a little bored the guys had been given her birthday party's for a while now her guest was that they want her to have fun on her birthday instilled of staying by the phone waiting for her dad to call.

Ceres looks at her for a moment "what do i have something in my face?" Aya asked

"no its just that i cant believe your 13 already. it feels like just yesterday that we first meet. you were crying because your father left you and your mother had died. for that day on we've been like sisters"

Aya smiled at her sadly and said" thanks to you I almost never cried again and you know what? i still have hope that my dad well one day come and get me or at lest come and see me." her voice starts to break she wanted to cry but don't want to she couldn't.

"oh Aya are you going to cry? you know that am right here for you if you do." Ceres said says walks over to Aya and hugging her as if she were a little girl again. It was truth that they were only a year apart but Ceres was so much more to Aya then a friend or a sister she was like a 2nd mother to her, a mother that would never leave her. everyone in school thought the same thing.

"you see… you always know how to make me feel better." she said as she pull away from Ceres. Aya wiped away her tears and say "will am done so I'll see you tonight i still have to make lunch and talk a shower just look at me." Aya look at herself she was fuelled with oil, and gas form working on the car

"Lunch?! you still have to cook even thought its your birthday! who do thoughts guys think they are? make you" Ceres said getting a little mad

"don't worry i don't mine cooking." Aya said quietly Ceres was always so scary when she get mad

"man don't you get tired of taking care of those 3 guys?" Ceres asked her with a smile

"i don't take care of them their the one that are taking care of me. well see ya." Aya grave her staff and run off. Aya don't live far from were she was and it took her about 5 minuets to get back "home" she lived with Yuki and Kyo in a big pretty house were the imposter was poster, well at lest that what she thought. "am home" she said as she want inside. no one answers her "they must still be out." she thought. Aya then want up stairs she look in a mirror. "man i need a bath." she said to herself she walk to her own personal bathroom. when she finished she put a tower around her and walk to her closet she get out a dress that kyo gave her last year for her 12 birthday. this was her favorite dress. it wasn't so girly like the one that Yuki's bother gave her she hated to ware girly girl clothes. the dress was blue her favorite color. it wasn't too long or to short. she put her hair in a pony tail and want down stars. when she get to the kitchen she can't believe her eyes.

"surprised!" everyone yelled out. she was so superset because all of the members of the Chinese Zodiac where there along with Ceres and Jack. Jack was a close friend he was like an other brother to her.

"what the i thought that you guys wouldn't be here for another hour." she said as Kagura, Kisa, and Rin come over and gave her a huge Ceres followed.

"Sorry for not saying anything but the guys made me promises not to tell you anything." Ceres said as the guy come and just shock her hand for good reason. Jack and Ayame kissed your hand and said together "i hope you wash your hand." everyone laughed exist for kyo and yuki who both hit Jack and Ayame on the head "gizz guys it was joke we don't mean it." they said

"you two have been speeding way too much time together" Aya said as jack gave her a huge she laughed4 hours later

everyone was having a good time. Ceres then said "hey Aya its time for the reach we still have 25 minutes tin the races starts." Kyo and Yuik put on their series faces. She could see there were worried

"don't worry I'll be alright you guy know the race are always will caquaed. so we wont get hurt." she said she could see that they are they were not covens and before any of them could say a word she said "pleas don't worry. just this once. when we get back i will open the presets. OK" they both sigh knowing vary will that they couldn't change her mine.

"all right but come back safe and sound " Kyo said and with that Aya and Ceres lift.

"Good luck you 2" everyone said25 minutes later

they both arrive at the strain line. and king was staring the reach today. "get really get set and GO!" he shoot the gun as the sating sine. Ceres and Aya were off Ceres and Aya put on your favorite music. Green day. they were ahead when they were about to cross the high way all of a suddenly with out warning they get hit by a sam-I-truck. the last thing that Aya could remember was Ceres covering her. and then everything went dark...midnight  
Aya wake up she could feel her whole body that hurt. she could hare voice from the out side it was her father. it don't mater to her how long it had been she was so such that was her fathers voice

"no i don't care what happens to her. its her own fart for being so stub!" Aya couldn't believe what she had hers she then hear Shigure he was yell back at her father

"its more your fart then anyone i don't see why Aya loves you so much! i don't understand how he could still love someone like you even after you abated her! don't you care that she may never walk again! don't you care?"

Aya then heard her father cold voice she only head it once before when she get in trouble "I'll pay for her Trimente but don't expect me to go see her! now if you excuse me i have thing to do." Aya couldn't handle this anymore she went uncouth again.

_**A\N so what do you think like it so far i wrote this story on Quizilla. i did have to fix some thinks but please RR oh and yes i know i have some grammar and spilling wrong on her but my spill check isn't working vary good sorry about that** _


	2. Sleep now

Aya wake up a week later in her bed. she found kyo and yuki by her side.they were awaked "...kyo...yuki...were is Ceres?"was the frist thing out of her mouth , both yuki and kyo look at each other.they were happy that she had finaly woken up but they dont know how to tell her the news. they look at her they both had a sad look in their eyes... She know right away that Ceres was die.

"no not her No! she cant be dead kyo yuki tell it not that plase" Aya tried to get out of bed she want to run to ceres house.but she only fell to the the ground Aya start to cry even hater. kyo and yuki help her up back to her bed with out huging her.

"we'll be back we have to call Hatori." Kyo said and with that they left the room.Aya look around her room and ended up looking in the mirror. At that moment she could see her mother and Ceres there. She could remember the accent of her mother and Ceres. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't want to look at the mirror anymore so she took something from the table near her bed and threw it at the mirror causing it to shatter. She lay back on her bed and she remembered what her father who said he didn't want her any more.

(me: that not his exactly words but you know what I mean)

She then looked back at the broken mirror. She then tried to get out of bed but fell off the bed and fell on the floor. She stared to crawl near the glass. She picked up a piece of glass wanting to kill herself. As she held it to her throat she could feel tears coming down her face. Before she could kill herself Jack burst into the room yelled,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He ran at her and he grabbed the glass from her hands and threw the glass against the wall.  
She just looked at him and fell into his arms crying.

"It's all my fault. I should have died not Ceres. Why did you stop me form killing myself? Why?" she asked him with tears running down her face.

Jack pushed her away and said,

"Don't you ever say that again! Yes, you lost your best friend who was like your sister and I lost a sister. I don't want to lose you too. You're as good as a sister to me"

Jack then picked her up and put her on her bed.

Aya then said, "hey jack i woke up not so long ago and i thought that i herd my dad and Shigure they were fihting... and he siad that he dont care what happens to me and that i deserve what i get."

"no you mush have imange it . now sleep. you need your reas and when you wake up i'll tell you everythink that had happen. ok" Jack siad

"ok" Aya siad she was a little more calm.


	3. dont cry

its been 5 months since Aya tried to kill herself and sine then kyo, Yuki and especially jack have been keeping a close eye on her. they were also helping her with her trite mt. she are giving up hope that she would ever be able to walk again. when she confide this to jack. he bit her head off. he then promes her that if she start to walk again he will take her to see Ceres grave. this gave Aya some strength to go on . 2 more months go by and she was now able to walk a couple of steps. and like jack like promes he takes Aya to Ceres grave. she haven't visited it once sine she found out that Ceres was die. Aya brought Ceres favorite flowers. "hey Aya here." jack handed Aya a rabbet sharp CD player (like the one Eva had) Aya just look at it for a wailer

"what is it?" she ask taking it.

"Ceres made this for you it was supposed to be a for your birthday present. but she never get the changed to gave it to you." jack said

Aya looked at him teas in her eyes she helled it closet to her hart. it stars to ran and jack tries to make her Stan up but Aya wouldn't

"come on you get a cold if you stay out here." Aya don't listen to him. Aya sit there and cry. she cant stop crying.

"you know what i love it in the ran because then no one can tell if you are crying o if its just the ran." was the last think she said

* * *

2 year later 

"hey Aya what are you making for dinner?" kyo asked Aya. she smiler at him and say

"am making fish. your favorite." kyo blush a little and walk to the living room. it been 2 year sine Aya want to see Ceres gave. and in 2 years she change a lot. for on she get taller and she die her hear dark blue and she also stop reaching after kyo, and yuki "convenes"her to stop. at lest that what she made them believing Aya don't want her friends to worry so about her she was now 15 will be 16 in about 6 month.

kyo want to turn on the T.V..she then hear her fathers voes all of a sudden she run to the living room. "DONT CHANGE THE CHANEL KYO!" she yelled at him

"so is it true that you are looking for a new rasher Mr. Wei?"asked the reporter

"yes that right anyone who wants to to be part of my reaching **_"family"_** then come to the racing diadem this Saturday in Chicago at 5:30"

"and is it true that you will be combating in the great race?" Asked another reporter.

"yes that right we will be making history."then the report was gone

"man who would want to be part of his family?" kyo said smiling he turn to look at you. "kyo...am...going to go and see if i can get on the tame." she said she made kyo is speechless (something no to hared to do)

* * *

kyo looks at Aya like she was crazy and then he laughs thinking that she was fooling around 

"whats so funny" she asked

"that you would want to race after what happen to Ceres and you 2 years ago." Aya's face become a lot more series and look at him.

"am series. kyo i want to races again. its in my blood."

* * *

an hour later 

"ARE YOU CAZE!OR ARE YOU TEING TO KILL YOURSELF" it was Shigure he was yelled at Aya as she pack. kyo had already told them what she had said

"i have to go." Aya said as she put some paints in her bag

"why do you want to die that bad?" yuki and kyo both yelled at the same time.

"no its not that please you have to let me go. i want to see my father. i have so many question to ask him and being on his team is the only way for me to get the answers and to get to know him better."

"come on he 'knows' that your his daughter you expect him to pick you?" Shiguare asked a little more calm.

Aya stop to think for a moment she the walk to the bathroom. a few minutes later she come out of the bathroom with her hair as shout as yuki's and kyo's..

"I'll preteen am a guy and desist he hasn't seem me for about 10 years he wont know who i am and if he dose then it will be easer "Aya said smiling

"that it you lost it." Shiguar was getting tire of auguring with Aya he sat down on her bed

"please Aya we don't want to hare that one of our family members had die. we cont handler that. dame it why the hell are you so stubborn?" kyo said as he join shiguar and yuki on the bed Aya walk up to the 3 of them and say

"man you guys i love you 3 more then anything in the world but reaching is my life i cant gave it up. and don't expect me to do so because i will never change." and some how you convene them . you call jack and tell him whats going on. Thessaly he understands and he tells you that he will report to the school that you will be going to japan with him. and that you have promise from your garden.

* * *

that Friday 

that Friday morning was the hurts day ever for Aya she had to say her good byes to everyone. it was about 5:00am. Kagura alone with Kisa were crying. kyo and yuki both kiss her good bye on the chick. Ayame made her some boy closes and a boy uniform. Hatori gave Aya a fist aid kit just in case if you need it. Hiro, Momiji, and Ritsu made her some cookies. Haru gave Aya one of his necks and a earring. and then it was Shigure's turn to say good bye.

they both look at each other. he then said "you know what am surprise that i don't have gray hair." he smiles at her and Aya smile back ever sine Aya come to live with them Shigure has been like a father for her.

"thank you for everything." Aya start to cry.

"hey no boy cry when their sating good bye to family and friends." shigure said wiping away her teas. Aya smiler at him for the last time. she then kissed him on the chick and as she walked off he say

"Aya remember we will be waiting for you. always ."he said Aya turn and say

"am going to miss you all so mush... expertly you daddy." Shigura know that Aya meant him. and with that you head to Chicago with jack

"Good bye and good luck" Shigura whispered as they all saw her leave

* * *

it took about 10 hours to get to Chicago. Aya slept the whole way there. they stop at a gas stash and she get out to change into the boy uniform. "how much longer is it to the reaching?"she ask before she want in the bathroom. 

"um about 15 mint. did you need any help pining yourself up?" jack asked. her Aya eyed him and said

"man you more and more like Shigure and Ayame. the i thought" jack blush and Aya laughed at him "will no i didn't need any help. i such try and do it myself. i won't have any help when am on the team." she said with her tounge sting out at him

"come on we'll be there around 3:00." Aya nod the rest of the way jack was quit. but Aya don't really Norths she was to buzzy. looking out the winder. this was her first time going to a big city sines her mother die. when they arrived jack tart Aya to what ever pleas she want to go. they want shopping, eating and window shopping at 4:00 they desired to go the the track when they arrived they could see that there were alertly people at the door. jack helps Aya out

"are you sure you can get on the tame? there are a whole lot of people here you may not even get in." Aya smiler at him

"don't worry i recognize some of the guys that are here. their all talk no skill. i bet them before and i can do it again." jack looks into her eyes and can see all of her determination.

"fine." he gave you a hug and turns to left

"you know what?if we see each other again i won't see my little "sister" instead i see my "brother". will see you... what was your new name?"

"Diego Gustamnte. that will be my new name." she say

"ok then here you'll need this Diego." he handed Aya a letter.

"it says that your paper were burned in the recked room a month ago so there won't be any proveme if they ask for you info."

"you so the best!" Aya yell out and gave him another hug. one of the guys hare Aya yell and turn

"will what do we have here. a guy that hugs another guy weird." he said to him self walking over to Aya.

"i have to go Ay-i mean Diego. see you around and with that he left.

"so are you here about the team?" a voice said Aya turn and see a guy around 20- 21

"hey who are you?" she ask him

the guy smiler and said"am Rick. and i one of the people who will be picking the new member. so are you going to Stan there or are you going to go inside little moue?"

Aya followed him "why did you call me little mouse?" she asked

"i call you little moues because your smiler and you look pretty weak." Aya get angel and say

" i may not look like much but i sure can races." Rick smiler at Aya as they both enter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pleas RR


	4. your in

hi there ok i know there will be some spilling mistack and all here and gramer and am sorry about that i did by bast to fix them so engoy

* * *

as Aya and Rick enter the racer. he asked her"so how long have you raceing?"

Aya thought for a moment."i street racing for about 2 years but i had to stop for a year because of my family and friends were getting too worry." she tell him as they both walk up

"so are you any good?"he asked Aya look at him and said

"hell yes i one of the bast of the best."

Rick laughs "it that so? will well see if that's true. come on in" Rick open the door for her

"wow are those really star racers?" Aya asked with your moth open. she never saw so many in the same place

"yap i see you like them little mouse . will come on." Aya look at all of the star reacers amd stop in front of the guys that were outside they were all eyed her in disbelieve

"What are you Ass-o looking" Aya yell out.

"i don't think that this kid could be car horror. first of all he a guy and 2nd car horror cant even walk any more." they All laugh. she looked at them

"you know car horror? man i don't think you wipes would be so scared of a girl!" She said laughing

"why you. you're going to PAY FOR THAT !" one of the bigger guys said she know who he was see know him as big daddy ran at her. she jump up landed behind him. (A\N: forget to tell you you know marcher arts. you are a black belt.)Aya then grap his arm and thought him to the ground. everyone just looks at her. she then laugh she never did like Big daddy he was was all bourk and no bit.

"you see what i can do you fools ."she yelled out to the other guys

"wow little mouse your good at fighting but please don't do that to the others we don't want them to run away now do we?" ricka said Aya nod and want by him he was look at how many guys there were .

"so have you pick one?" Rick asked

Aya look a little confused "pick one what do you mean?"

"oh you don't know do you?will we will hold a race to determine who will be going with us." Rick explains

"i want that one then." she siasd point to a black and blue racers.

"OK then go try it out." Aya run over to the racer and go in.

"OK NOW EVERYONE PICK A RACHER! OK little mouse go to the staring line." rick said and she did what rick said . the others followed her. that when she saw him. her father.

"dad" she whisper under her bed.

"OK you all know me as don way the matcher so i will make this clear to everyone the winner of this reach will be on the Earth tame." her father said coldly.

the reach began and Aya left almost everyone eating her dust.'man i so miss this' she thought to her safe. there was only one ship left. the shil was right behind her a minute later they were right next to each other. all of a sudden he want Even feater ahead of Aya and she just lost just paltry lost. she stop and she now know she was not going to be on the team.'oh will i can aways go home.' she thought sadly as she get out of the star reach.'or maybe get a job here ' Aya was deep in thought of what she was going to do now. as she star to walk off .she hare Rick's voice.

"HEY LITTLE MOUSE YOU ON THE TEAM" Aya turn to see rick come out of the race that had won the race. her face light up.

"are you sereias?" she asked Rick smiled

"ya your the 2nd best. i cant remember the last time that i almost lost. So What do you say Don?"

"he'll have to do." Don said in a coldly. "all of you who lost can go now." he added

"come on." Rick push Aya follow. she walk thought her father you.

"whats your name?" Don asked

"..um ...i..i.. am." 'Am you daughter.' was what she want to say but she coulnt she want to know if he could fight out who she was without her telling him.

"come on spill it. we don't have all day." he yells at her

."an Diego Gustamente." she said

"OK that's better we have to leave in 10 minuet to get a Gunner Rick will show you your room for just today . we will leave tomorrow morning to Alswa."

Aya nod and then said "you think i can use your phone."

Don look at Aya "you sound like a girl."don said Rick laugh

"Don't worry Don he just going thought purpled. go ahead little mouse its in the office. door near the right." she thank him as Aya want back inside she could see the other guys leave'that will teach you to miss with me' she thought one of then one of then turn and she know who he was it was King. A old friend that she haven't seen him in about 4 years he looked at Aya. she just smile and wave to him as she stick out her torn. his eye get whit and says in a low voice

"car whore"

she then go to the office and call hoping to get kyo on the phone.

"yo." kyo did answer

"kyo it me Aya." she whisper makeing such no one could haer her

"AYA. how did it go? did you get on the team or are you coming back? did you tell him that your his daughter?" kyo showed Aya with qusten

"did you eat anything yet?" Aya laught and siad

"man kyo you are more like my mother then my friend. will yes i did eat something, i did make the team and my new name is Diego Gustamente, and no am not telling him am his daughter. he thinks am a guy.so everthink is going to plan so far oh and we are leaving tomorrow but in about 10 min we have to go and fine a Gunner. will i just wanted to check in so you guys don't worry about me and i wanted to talk to you." Aya said

"is everything OK?" kyo asked

"ya its just that my dad don't recognize me.iknow i was planing that he wounlt but i was kina hoping he did and it hurt that he dont you know. i feel like running up to him and tell him that am his daughter...but then i Wonder what his reach would be. would he huge me back or will he push me away." Aya know she was being chilshe but she want to tell some one what she was thing about.

"so what are you going to do now" kyo asked her

"will fist am going to try and win his love to that when the day comes that he fines out that am his daughter he can love me as me." she said

"what if he finds out that you a girl?" kyo asked

Aya side and siad "if that happens then i say my name is Ceres."

"you really thought this thought haven't you? have you thought of what will happen if he never accepts you."Aya went quit

"will then if that happens then i will go back with you guys... hay is yuki and Shigura?" she finally asked

"no they left eart this morning" kyo siad

"oh will i have to go Kyo I'll try and call you again soon. bye."

"bye we all miss you." and with that Aya hang up.

as she hang up the phone. the door opens and she saw Rick "come on little moues time to go." Aya nod and walk out with him

"so did you get a hold of your mom?" he asked

"no, i dont have a mom nor dad the people i live with are as good as my family."Aya say sadly

"what happen to you parents?" rick asked aya dont look in Rick's eyes

"passed away." she said as if it was as simple as that

"kyo and his cosen took me in after ware and sine then we are family."

"so this Kyo is like your brother or boyfrind?"Aya blush

she never really saw kya as her boyfrind or could thanks to him turing to a cat every time she huded him but he was like like her bother. "his not my boyfriend. his more like a bother then anythink ease when they both get outside they saw a helicopter waiting for them.

off to the navy  
it took 10 minutes to get to the Navy bast.Aya lend on the wall in the shadows . she watch as the gunner took turns. Don fianly pick some guy name Jordon. Jordon was about 2 years other then she with half black and orange hair  
she return to the Staten with a gunner and 2 magnates.  
"OK before we go to sleep i want to tell you whats going on. first of all we will be going to alwas to be part of the great race along with other Aliens. we fist have to rat at less 3rd. afterward the 3 winners will go to oban were 6 others Rachel will be wanting. we have to win all of them of our rache do i make myself clear?" everyone understood and left to their rooms.  
Aya dream  
Aya was work on the car with Ceres and her were have a time of their life's.

"Aya i just love what you did to your hair that what ."she said they both laugh and aya then hair someone it was her mother.

"come on girls lets go on a pikenek." she said.

"OK." they both siad at the same time, Aya's mother had the basket of food already so the 3 of them walk to the park it was the type of day that was just grat for haning out with friends and family the sun was out and the birds were . she find a good spot to sit-up "mom dont ever leave me again please please! you too Ceres, i dont know what to do with out you 2." Aya said as she huge them. Aya and her mother looked each other

"we're sorry Aya but we cant stay here with you. you have to lean to live with out us. we can't stay but we love Aya." Ceres said

"you will always be me little girl. i love you." everything in the background Brock in to million of peas. and her mother and Ceres slowly sted to disappear.

"No! mommy Sis dont lave me again." Aya yelled

"we love you Aya never change the way you are." was the last words they said to her.

end of dream  
Aya wake up with icy cold wet coming from her face

"Little mouse time to go! come on!" Rick yelled as he come in her room

---------------------------------------------------------------

so what you think? like will plsea RR


	5. run

sorry for the slow update. i hope you like it. and sorry for the bad spilling and grammer. if it too hared to read just tell me and i'll re-wite it.

i do not own oban star racers

* * *

Aya rubbed her eyes and asked "Whats going on?" she could hear a ruckus outside of her door. Rick busted into her room and pulled her out of bed. "What going on Rick? my stiff!" she asked just realizing that she couldn't get her back back pack.

"Forget about it we can lead you some of our clothes." Rick yelled as he trued to took her out of the room. as they get out Aya pull her hand away from rick and want back to her room.

'No way! I have to get MY stiff.' she thought you ran in to your room and gap her pack back. all of a sudden she saw a Crog.

"Your Not going any were human." He said Aya froze. every thing for then on was like slow moshen. she saw Rick fight the crog. Rick was able to throw the Crog to the other side of the hall.(**me: you go Rick**) rick ran thought her and he pulls Aya out and they stared to ran. Aya look behind to see that the Crog was running after them. both rick and Aya reach the door Rick was the frist to get out when aya was about to follow the crog pulled her down and hit her hid to in the stomach. everything from then on want black for Aya.

the next thing Aya know was she were in a ship. Aya was under a blanket(**with out a shurit**)

"your up little mouse." some one aksed Aya turn to see it was Rick he sat by her."So tell me why did you lie to us? and what's your really name?" he asked Aya look blankly at him. "Don't look at me like that. we now you not a guy. we're not blade. we know the difference of men and women. now tell me what is your real name and why did you lie to us?"

Aya sight and stood upright she coved herslef witht the blanked "what happen?" she asked

. "you get hurt when the crog hit you. so we had to bang you up not knowing that you were already banger up. i still dont know how you could hind... will you know what so will." Aya gave Rick and evil look"no offenst but their you know their midden size."

"Great i move away for one prve and meet another. What the hell is wrong with guys?" Aya say as she put her short on.

"Enough of this chch now tell me litter moues why did you lie to us?"

"will my name is Ceres and i lie because every one knows that don only pikes guys for his team so that why." she lie to him again.

" You dont have to lie little mouse. If Don dont hier you i would have. your a good racer and beside now Don cant do anything about it because we will be at alwas in About 20 minters. so get some more rest." Aya nod and went back to sleep for 20 more minutes. She wake up when the ship lad Aya get up and want to see the rest of the taem.

"yonge lady i would like to talk to you later today do you understand?" it was Don he dont seem vary happy so Aya just nodded. they all went off the ship all of them get in a truck that has the ship in the back.

"were is our guid?" Don asked as he took a look out the window. you look out at the other window and see a little old man alien with catfish wasters.

"Hello there young man are you the earth team?" he asked you you sight and say

"am a girl old man and yes this is the Earth team and who are you?" the old man got on the truck and said

" My name is Inuyasha.(**ME: yes i named him inuyasha. i cant remember his name of there**.) and no wander you have your hair so short that you look like a boy. miss?"

"the name is Ceres. this is Rick, Don, Jordan, Dan and koji." she said pointing to each of them.

"it nice to meet you. there will be 30 reach you are the 180 team to come." he said he took all of them to the base that would be their home until they win or lose. her father pulls her always from every one to talk to her alone.

"i will tell you this young lady you will not reach in any of the race. i will not let a girl reach on my team!"

"WHAT BUT YOU HIDDE ME TO RACHE!" you yell at him

"i hidden Diego not Ceres you will stay out of the way do i make myself clear?" Aya could feel tears come down your face.

"yes sir. i understand that you sexes pie you ass0." Aya storm out of the room. as she do she saw a derange set(**you like the one on the show**) she walk to it, she saw that Dan Rick and Jordan were taken the ship for a teas job.

"hey Dan can i help with anything?"

"no but we do need oil if you want to go and find out were they sell the stiff that would be a great help." she nod

"hey can i use that drag en set?" Aya asked

"ya such if you can fix it you can keep it but i should wane you that not even i can fix it." Aya walked over and look to see what was wrong with it.

'oh i see you just have to remove this peas right here.' she thought to yourself. Aya took it out and thought it and it land behind Dan. she on it and it worked "Thanks Dan!" she yell as she left. Dan and koji cont believe that she get it to work.

5 minutes later  
"thanks a tone." Aya say as you wave good bye to squalled like alien. she Ride off again and see the lake. she ride thought the lake. When she get there Aya took off her shoes and sat down and stared to cry.

'why dad! why did you leave me? why did you leave me all alone?' she thought as the water come in and get you feet

"Are you OK? why are you crying? and why is a pretty girl like you alone?" Aya look up in surplus she dont expert anyone to be here.

"...Who are you?" she asked as you sating up and wiping her tears.

he smiles at her and saids "My name is Aikka and you?" he asked

"i am Ay-Ceres my name is Ceres." Aya said 'wow his so cute!!' she thought she look at him and see him blushing.'why is he-'

"Can you raed minds?" she ask he nods and Aya can feel her face go red.

"oh OK. so were are you From?" she asked changing the subject.

"Nourasia and you?"

"Earth. so are yo one of the rashers?"

"yes Am. And you?" she look away form Aikka

"i was but the stupid manager. talked me that no girl will ever race in his team." Aikka look at she confuse

"what do you mean didn't he know that you were a girl beforehand?" she shake her head and told him the whole story of what happen. will not all of it. but Aya could feel **that you could really true him. when she** finsh he was a little shocked.

"oh so that why you were crying?" Aya nodded she then remember that she had to go back for the first rache.

"i have to go I'll see you around." Aya said as she ran to her new Dragon seat.

"Hey Ceres i think your cute too. I'll see you around." Aya brush as you wave good bye to him. and leave.

3 days later

It's been 3 days since Aya saw Aikka and she count t stop thinking about him. her team have won the last 5 races.

"hay Ceres can you come over her for a mint?" it was Dan. she nod and want over to him

"what is it?" she asked

"how did you know so much about fixing the dragon set and you also fixed the ship yesterday. were did you Lean?" he asked

"me and a friend used to fix cars and ships for fun and we had a job too. we were the bast in the business."

"oh really how would you like it if for now on you can help out with fixing the ship with me and Koji?" Aya look a him and nod

"ya i rather races then fix ships but i have nothing else to do so why not."

"its a deal then kiddo." dan said shake Ayas hand. Aya then saw that Aikka was right outside.

"i'll be right back ok i want to go for a walk with a friend." she said Dan nods and Aya leave. Aya ran up to him. he smiles at her when he sees Aya .

"Hi Aikka what's up?"

"i came to see if you want to go for a run?" Aya nod and say

"ya i just have to get something from my room. i'll be back in a minuet " she said as she run to her room. she want strata to her backpack and took you some pills and put it in her pockets and tack a water bottle. Aya put it put the strend like if it was a backpack she then run back to Aikka. he was waiting for her right out side the base. they stared to run. when they get tired they would stop and just walk.

"lets run 2 more miles and then go to the lack." Aikka said

"ok" Aya said 5 mins in the run and aya start to feel your lungs to gave out she start to cough and she stop running Aikka sees Aya stop and stops him self.

"Are you ok?" he asked her aya wound not stop coughing and then Aya start to coughing up blood.

"Aikka runs to her and knees down "p..Pills...in...pocket... get...them... please.." Aya said out of breakdown Aikka looks for the pill as you keep on coughing. when he fins them he puts one in her mouth and makes her drink the water. Aya then passed out in his arms. the next thing Aya knows she was in a room she never been in. she looked around there wasn't much in here there was only a bad and a bag.

"i see you are up." Aya turn and see Aikka caring food.

"were am i?" Aya asked

"you are in my room. you pass out and the only think that came to mine was to brig you to my base. here eat this. it well make you feel beater." Aikka put the tray down in fount of her.

"thank you."she said staring to eat as she did she asked him "Do you live here by yourself?" Aikka shook his head

"no my unckle lives here with me." at that moment someone enter the room and see her

"What is a earthiling doing here? she could be a spy!" he yall this man look like Aikka but he much older and he had longer hari.

"She is not a spy he is my friend and she is ill. you may laeve the room i will tack her back to her base just after she eats somethng." Aikka said the man looks at aya and then say

"as you wish my price." and with that he left the room

"Price?!" Aya yelled in shok Aikka brush and saids

"yes, sorry i dont tell you befor. but you dint seem to care. its all right?"

Aya nod "that expans why you are so palit you know what you remine me of 3 of my friends back form eath. they are also vaary pilit and caring they are like my older bothers. they are way to over prothevt and they know me better then anyone in the unavers."Aya say rembering Yuck, Kyo and Jack.

"i hope you can meet them them some day." she add

"why did you caff up blood?" Aikka asked Aya looked in to his eyes and Aya know she could truch him.

" about two yares ago me amd my bast friend were rachhing and somthing want wroge and we crah in to a samething and in the the crah my friend die proteting me and my luge get sqush they say it a merital that i lved i also loss the ablety to walk but thaks to my friends surrpe i colud walk again. so now when ever i over exersi my luge gave out and i have to take the pill so i can brthe again." as you telled him this a tear come down your fach. Aikka wipit away and he leans close to you and ...


	6. no title

**hi there everone sorry for not update sooner but here it is and hope you like it please tell me what you think **

**i do not own oban star racers**

Aya could hear her hart beat go faster as Aikka leaden in as he kiss her at first Aya was shock, but got over it fast and she kiss him back. At that moment Aya hare a knocked on the door and she pulled out to see that Aikka uncle comes in. Aya brushing like mad

"prince you have training." he said as Aya stood and said

"I better get going or I'll get in trouble." she put her shoe back on. "I'll walk you back a girl shouldn't walk by herself. I'll tarn when I come back." Aikka said as he picked up her water bottle. Aya just nodded not saying anything and Aikka's uncle then said

"As you wish prince Aikka" he then left the room. Both Aya and Aikka follow

"i would like you to meet Maya." he took Aya hand and took her to were they would keep their ship if they had one when you enter Aya saw a big beetle.

"what do you think?" he asked

"he She is so cute! can i pet her?" Aya asked Aikka nodded and she started to pet her. she purred like a cat. Aya smiled and 2 minute later she and Aikka head out.

"Dan is going to kill me. i told them that i would only be out for a half an hour." Aya said as you get closer to the base.

"that means that they care vary much about you right?" he asked "yes, he just like kyo, yuki and Jack. they are very prove of me almost like they are my big brothers" she said as she remembered them. Aikka smile as she remember them

"i can go on by myself from here on out it not too far and i don't mine walking the rest of the way on my own."

"As you wish princesses." he said as he kiss her again. when the kiss stop Aya smiled ran off as she wave good bye to Aikka as she turn.

**~Back at the base~ **

When Aya want back to the base there was no one there.

'were is every one?' she asked herself as you walked in the dark. ' I'll go use the phone and call kyo and yuki." she thought as she walked all of a sudden she hear a crash

"Who there?!" Aya yelled but no one answered "i must be hearing thing.." she said out lode. Aya then got up stars to her "dad's" office/room when she enter she saw that there wasn't much there was only a bed, a desk and a phone she walked to the phone and hope she could talk to her friends

"Hallo?" it was yuki that asked this time

"Yuki! hi this is Aya." Aya said

"Aya how are you? are you all right? When are you going to race?" Aya smiled "i don't think am going to Rach they found out that am a girl and wouldn't let me." she said.

"oh to tell you the truth that good because the i don't have to worry to much about you." he said

"ha will i finger you and kyo are happy about that oh and if you think of ever coming a visit me they know me as Ceres. OK." Aya told him

"ya hay don't give up hope who knows maybe you will reach, but if you do you have to promise that you well take care of yourself and that you will not over do it." Aya again smile and said in a daze voice

"yes i primes and if i do ever race i would like you guys to be here by my side. like so many times before."

"i promise that we will go and cheer you on." he said

"hay is Shigeru or Kyo there?" she asked just remembering that she hasn't talk to them for a while

"no Kyo is at the dojo and Shigura is at the mane house. I'll tell them know that you call."

"man last time i called you and Shigura wont home and now it's kyo and Shiguar that won't home. how is everything back there anyway? are you guy keeping everything clan or will i return to a mess house?" she asked imagining how Mess the house will be when she return.

"its all right." he said she then have voices from down star and fighter the guy were back. "yuki i have to go I'll go bye" and with that she hanged went down stars

"hi there where did you guys go?" she asked as she come down the stars they all stair at her.

"were have you been young lady! we've been looking for you all over the place!" it was her father that yelled at her

"am sorry sir."

"Sorry sorry! don't you ever dare do that again. Now go to your room." Aya just nod and walk off. 'maybe he dose care foe me' she thought as she walked off. Aya walked down stares to get a drink of water when she hare her dad talk to Rick

"you want to far so what if she took long she could have been with a friend."

"i don't care she is a pain i don't want to see her! i want her out. i a really take to the jutsus and they said that there will be a ship going back and for so she will be on her way back to earth and threes nothing you can do about it." Eva froze

'no dad you cant.' she thought she then ran back to her room as she saw Rick come out of the office. a minute later she hare a knock on her door "come in" Aya say and Rick come in

"Rick what are you doing here?" he smile at Aya

" i don't know you sleep in a spots bra and boxers." he said looking at Aya she felt like punching him at that moment.

"what do you want Rick?" she asked

"oh right, so you think i couldn't see you from upstart little mouse you hare everything that me and don were taking about don't you?" Aya nodded

"am sorry i don't mean to over hare. so he is sending me back right." he nodded

"He said you will leave in 5 days." he sat on Aya's bed "so tell me were you?" he asked as Aya blushed

"i was with a friend. we lost track of time sorry i don't mean to worry all of you."

"A friend ha who's the lucky guy?"

"Guy how do you know that it was a guy." she asked

"were you are a pretty teenage girl.. and i show you two kissing." he said cooly As Aya blush like crazy

"his name is Aikka and his vary sweet and i can tell his caring." Rick eyes On Aya which made her a litter nerves

"is he a good kisser?" he asked out of no where made her face turn all read

"..i..he....i..mean .." Aya couldn't find the words to exaly what to say the Rick laugh

"so that was you first kiss huh? so how was it." Aya smiled a little and say

" you remind me of my friends back home."

"that's nice to know. will I'll try everything in my power so that you can stay, but i want you to promise me that you will be careful with that guy Aikka he may want to take advantage of you because your on the earth team." Aya nodded and Rick wish her good night and leaves the room

Aya wake up the next day. so excited for the race she hoped that Rick would win. she got dress and want out the door.

"hey, guy do you need any help" she asked Dan and Koji.

"Na you can just relax go eat something Jordan and Rick are in the kitchen already they are trying to cook." they both laugh as she left and entered the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen she could see that Rick and Jordan were fighting.

"no you add water to the pancakes that's what makes the flour tin" Jordan said

"and am telling you that you put milk and water in them if you just add water they will just end up too tin."

"ok you both cant cook i see." Aya walked over to them

"hay Ceres do you know how to cook?" they asked she nodded

"ya i had to do all the house woke, and cooking back home." She said

"oh will after you then." Jordan said standing aside.

"wow how can you make then so fast?" Rick asked as he watcher her making ten pancakes in about 5 minutes

"like i said i had to do all the cooking back home and this is nothing i can do about 4 at the same time."

"Wow your make on a good house wife." Jordan said she smiled at him as she finish the last 5 pancakes.

"so what do you think would you marry me?" Rick asked her as a jock

"what?! Rick we just met and you are about 8 years older then me." Aya said 'not that your not good looking' she thought as Rick and Jordan laugh.

"am joking. but i wouldn't mine to have a pretty and young wife like you thought " he said Aya sated to laugh as will

"man you sound just like Shiguar and Ayame Yuki's other brother." She said as the three of them sit down and started to eat.

"these are great you thing you can make lunch and dinner too." Jordan asked "ya such i have nothing better to do." Aya said as she fisher up her pancakes at the exact time at her father comes in

"time for the race now get a move on " Aya walked out of the room without saying a word

"hey koji do you want me to Check your guys work over?"

"Na its all fine you can go on to the reaching ran we dont need any excel help." he said sweetly Aya just nodded and she left hoping to see Aikka there. Aya ended up sitting next to him. when the reach start she couldn't help but have e a bad fleeing about the ship

"what's wrong? Aikka asked her seeing her with a worried face

"i don't know but i have a bad feeling like -" Aya never finished her senters because at that expel moment Rick's ship exploded and she suddenly remember when her mother had the accent "NO!! Rick, Jordan " she yelled out

**15 minutes later**

Aya was in the hospital she sit by Aikka he was the one that brought Aya to the hospital and tried to calm her down a little

"Rick and Jordan will be fine but Rick will have to stay here for a few days here but Jordan can leave right away." the doctor said "What BUT WE HAVE RACHES TO WIN HE NEEDS TO COME BACK TO WORK" Aya could hear Don yell

"are you OK Ceres?" Aikka asked her she just nodded as Don come out "young lady i will need to talk to you later tonight alone if you don't mine." he said in a cold voice as he show Aikka.

"I'll go now see you another time Ceres." Aikka said as he left, Aya walked back with Jordan and Don. when they arrived she follow him to his office.


End file.
